Shire Summers
by Soulreciever
Summary: A normal summer in the Shire turns out to be something special for the lads. mp fs
1. facets

                                Shire summers.

          The many facets of Mr. Meriadoc Brandybuck.

 T:  Hello! Yes I have returned and I apologise profusely for my extended absence but firstly I bought myself a copy of the radio adaptation of LOTR and then I started about three fanfics at the same time. I'm sure that the other two shall make an appearance here at some point but at the mo I give you this.  Unusually for me this is a pre-quest fic and so little angst though it is still there if only because of the way I see Frodo. Also a first is the fact that this story is primarily a m/p though it being me there is still a great deal of f/s and oddly enough a little m/s though I am not too sure where that came from. Anyway, its not mine, it shall never be mine, though perhaps when I am rich I shall make my own live action version…bah I can dream! There will be more than one chapter to this, though I suspect nothing on the scale of Golden Snowflakes, which was a fluke never to be re-created! Anyway on with the fic…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a little known fact that there were actually two sides to Meriadoc Brandybuck, both defined now in his mind by the name used for him most often when he had taken up the characteristics of that particular side. Therefore there was Meriadoc, which was his more troublesome side and born both from the influence of a certain Peregrine Took and through his own restless nature. Meriadoc was all flurried escapes, carefully constructed pranks and the harsh rasp of his mother's voice whenever she was angry. Of late though Meriadoc had been suppressed at the wish of his mother, who had threatened that if he got into trouble once more this summer Pippin would be sent back home to Tuckborough for the rest of the season and perhaps longer.

There was also Merry, his more responsible side which was born of the years of growing up he had done without Pippin and within the presence of Frodo Baggins and because of his own insatiable need to learn. Merry was the faint memory of Frodo in his youth, sharp autumn days with Pip nestled close to him and the soft lull of the young Took's voice as he talked of all the chaos they would cause together in the summer. Merry had taken over a great deal of his life at late if only because of his mother's threat and the new aspect of himself that had stirred into life.

This new facet was nameless yet, for Merry had taken pains to conceal even its existence to all but himself. He was as yet ignorant as to what had born the growth of this new character, but he was assured that it had been building within him for more years than he would hazard a guess to. This new aspect was the sharp awareness of the lines formed about Pip's face as he smiled, was the ache deep in his heart as he watched his friend flirt with the lasses and it was the desire burning within him whenever Pip lent his face close in order for Merry to hear whispered confidences. 

He had tried of course to suppress this new aspect, yet the more he attempted to push it away the harder it came back to him, until it was now such a bitter sweat pressure under his skin that he was assured that it would burst from him. And he was dwelling this very moment on how illogical this fact was, his back pressed against a tree and his eyes tilted upwards enough so that he could perceive the recumbent figure of Pippin, who had managed to fall asleep tangled within the branches of the twisted oak that had been their meeting spot for as long as Merry could recall. 

The events leading up to this odd conclusion had begun the week before, when Merry had decided that he had to talk to someone about the feelings burning within him. The most logical choice for a confidant had been Frodo, for the time spent together in their youth had cemented the Cousins together in such a way that Merry considered him more a Brother than anything else.  And logically the trip would have to be made on his own and yet when he had attempted to find Pippin on the day of his departure the Took had vanished into thin air. Thus he had to content himself with giving a message to his parents for the Took, before he had started on his way to Hobbiton.

Bilbo received him with the courtesy Merry had come to expect from his Uncle and warned him that Frodo was a little unpredictable of late. And indeed this seemed to be the case for though he was most often the quiet, semi-content Hobbit that Merry knew and loved dearly, there were times when he would become irrationally happy, the deep morning glory blue of his eyes smouldering in a way that disconcerted Merry and there were times when he would fall into one of the black depressions that had punctuated his time within Brandy Hall but had until recently faded into non-existence. Despite this medley of emotions, Frodo had listened with calm and non-judgemental patience as Merry told him of his problem and had eventually responded with,

"You should either talk to him, Merry or content yourself with being his friend." It seemed logical enough advice, yet telling Pip was an idea that frightened him beyond reason and the ache in his heart was sure to destroy their friendship before long. Yet he had mulled the advice over in his mind as he had returned to Buckland, though the occurrence upon his return drove any conclusion he may have come to clean from his head.  For on returning he mother had informed him that Pip was most angry with him and had told her to inform Merry that he was no longer speaking to him.

And since that moment he had tired a whole host of things to get the Took to listen to him, even for a moment. Yet a week later he had had little success, until this morning he had corned the Took in the small guest bedroom that he had claimed as his own and had just managed to begin his apology when the slippery young thing had vanished out of the window and high tailed it in the direction of the forest. Assured of the direction the Took would be taking Merry had reached the oak in time to see Pippin settling himself down amid the network of branches, defiance burning in his emerald green eyes.

"Come down, Pip." Merry had pleaded. 

"No." 

"You hate heights, pip,"

"I do not care, Merry. I shall not come down until you leave."

"I am not going anywhere, Pip. Not until you let me explain,"

"There is nothing to explain, Merry. It is obvious that you do not wish to be my friend any longer." Pippin had announced before turning his back, with forced deliberants, upon Merry. 

Now three hours later Merry was half way convinced that Pippin actually meant to follow through with his threat.

"Suborn young thing now, is he not?" Came an enquiry in a mid-pitched voice that Merry recognised well. 

"Frodo?" Merry enquired as he found his feet and turned to face his Cousin.

"Yes, indeed. Though it seems I have rather surprised you. Merry."

"I had thought you were up at Bag End for the entire summer."

"I was, but both the persuasion skills of Bilbo and the fact that I knew you might need some support soon enough, gave me reason to come and stay with my Buckland relations for a while."

"I will indeed have need for support, Frodo and I am glad that you decided to come, glad and thankful."

"I am always willing to help you, Merry, you are dear to me after all. And anyway you may help me with a concern of my own once we have your Took grounded."

"If we ever get him grounded." Merry remarked as he turned his head back towards the tree again.

"May I suggest a more forceful approach than the one you are implementing now," Frodo said. Merry nodded and sucking his breath in he settled himself and bellowed,

"Peregrine Took, get your self down here before I come up there and drag you down." The effect of the yelled instruction upon the young Hobbit was instantaneous, his small form balking upwards catching its balance and then scrambling with an un-Hobbit like grace down the tree.

Thus when he was eventually upon the floor again he made both a comic and ridiculously adorable picture. His light brown curls, tumbled in such a way that the sunlight caught the hints of red hued strands amid the mass, hanging so that they masked all but the bottom inches of his eyes. His face was a pail pink shade due to the exertion his body had just been through and lastly his mouth was quirked into the beginnings of a child like pout.   

Merry crooked himself both downwards and forwards to straighten both Pippin's jacket and his scarf, both of which had drifted askew in the chaos. This one simple action of care and familiarity was stopped however by Pippin's hands, which caught Merry's own and pushed them away before letting go and settling themselves at Pippin's side again.

"That was not fair Merry. I am angry with you and there are unspoken rules that you must adhere to when friends are angry with you."

"Really and what sort of rules would these be, Pip?" Frodo enquired, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Unspoken ones," Pippin stated with such authority within his voice that Frodo's already frayed restraint snapped and he broke down into laughter. "Its not funny," Pippin remarked.

"No of course it is not. You will forgive me, Pippin, but I am as ever easy to please." Frodo said. Pippin folded his arms and drew himself up as much as his slight stature would allow and was about to give some retort or another to Frodo when Merry interrupted by saying,

"You can argue with Frodo about his inopportune hilarity in a moment, Pip. For the moment I need you to listen to me. I am sorry that I did not take you with me when I went to Hobbiton but…"

"You needed time to yourself. That I know, Merry and it was not the fact that you went on your own that I am angry at you for, but that I only found out that you had gone through your father."

"I tried to find you, Pip, indeed I spent half the day looking for you, but you were no where in sight. Therefore perhaps I should be angry at you for not telling me where I could find you that day," Merry remarked. Pippin blushed crimson and mutter some indecipherable reply before Merry continued with, "But I have no wish to be angry at you, Pip and it hurts me to know that you are angry at me, so let us call it even and forget it ever happened shall we?" Pippin brightened at this suggestion and surging forwards he wrapped Merry into a hug before bounding away again with a yell of,

"See you later then," Before he was gone. 

An intense quiet wrapped itself around the remaining two after Pippin's departure and for a moment it was aloud to remain as they gathered their thoughts together. Then Frodo shifted slightly and said,

"It is good that he is not angry any more,"

"As am I."

"He has grown much since I saw him last, both in stature and personality,"

"Mother seems to think that I am rubbing off on him, but I do not remember ever being as stubborn as he can be at times,"

"Yet I do. But this gets me no where, I wanted a moment of your time if I may,"

"So that I may repay the kindness you have shown me?"

"Yes." And this seemed to be all that Frodo was willing to give for the moment, for his head dropped to the floor for a moment, his eyes staring into some un-seen middle distance.

"Frodo?" Merry enquired, once the silence had run too long for comfort.

"Sorry, I was taking a moment to find the words I wanted. 

"I need you to listen to me, Merry, as I listened to you, without comment and without reaction until I ask for it. Then I wish only for the truth, do you think you can do that?"

"Of course."

"Then I may tell you that I have for many months now found myself falling into a position not all to far away from yours. For my mind, my heart, indeed every square inch of myself has, over time, become the property of another. The identity of this other should be evident to you, for I have found it hard to conceal my heart in the way that you seem to have perfected. Therefore, knowing as you do, you should see clearly the problem before me without need for me to explain it,"

"Yes I do. Yet I think that together we should be able to find some way to remove one another's problems,"

"Then you think that I have hope?"

"More hope than I, yes."

"That I doubt, but as you say we may help one another."

"Then the first thing you need do is find a way to get Sam here, for it will be of help to me to see you together now that I know the truth."

"He is already here. For years of his father's lectures on how odd the Brandybucks are and the own fear in his mind that I would forget Hobbiton once here and decide to move back, had him all but begging me to let him come with me."

"Then all that remains is for me to see you together and then for us to form a plan of sorts,"

"That I leave to you, Merry, for you have the mind for things such as that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T: And we are one chapter down. It shall not be long until chapter two is up, for I am half way through completing it already. There should be four chapters all together, though I may write more!                


	2. Plans

                                     Shire summer.

                              The plans for seduction.

T: Needless to say things have not been exactly sunny in camp Twashiba, but things have gotten much better and so I give you this at last with a tentative promise of another chapter by Saturday, but I make no promises as this is the week of the extended dvd and I might get lost in that. LOTR is not mine, more is the pity!! Angst and slash oh wonderful slash.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ever since the very first time Frodo had introduced Sam to Merry, the Brandybuck had formed an odd obsession with the gardener. An obsession, he would readily admit, that was born from the unique attractiveness of the Gamgee.

For there was both a Hobbit like beauty, found in Sam's personality and his devotion to plant and soil, and a beauty independent of the norms looked for by Hobbits, these found in the sun bleached hue of curls and skin and in his work hardened physique. His greatest beauty, Merry had discovered once familiarity had made his appearance familiar, was found in his eyes. For though they were merely the deep hazel brown common to Hobbits, a shift in Sam's mood would tweak the colour just slightly. From the copper flecked hazel that was their norm when Sam was within Frodo's presence or was simply talking of his Master, to the mud brown that Merry had only heard of from Frodo and signified but one emotion. Grief. 

Therefore as Merry walked into the main dinning room of Brandy hall, with Frodo close on his heals, his eyes sought out Sam so that he might both look on the Gamgee's beauty for a moment and perhaps judge how he was feeling at this moment. What he saw there in Sam's eyes, the faint green flecks of worry, concerned him slightly, yet they faded into heat and intensity as Sam found Frodo.

"There you are Merry, Frodo. We had begun to worry that you had gotten yourselves lost again," Merry's mother said as she gestured to the empty chairs beside Sam.

"Indeed we were just talkin' about forming search parties, Masters." Sam said as the pair came to sit beside him.

"You shall have to forgive us Sam, I am afraid that we rather forgot the time." 

"That is all well and good, Merry. Yet I believe that you have rather worried Sam and I out of two years of our lives. It has been nearly three hours after all." Pippin remarked as he sidled into the empty chair at Merry's left.

"You should know by now that we can look after ourselves, Pip, Sam." Frodo remarked, a warning in his voice as he mentioned the Gamgee's name.

"I can't help worrying, sir." Sam replied, the tone in his voice enough indication to Merry that Frodo would have little difficulty in winning his heart. His Cousin seemed ignorant to the fact, however, for all that could normally be seen within his eyes was lost now to a mask of indifference.

That naivety placed a sudden burning curiosity into Merry's heart and he found his eyes wondering to Pippin. He knew he was looking at his Cousin as un-objectively as he could, searching for something that might give him hope of a reflection of his feelings in the younger Hobbit's heart. Yet after a few wary glances Pippin's way all Merry could see in those green eyes was the same childlike love and devotion that had always been there. And as the disappointment weighed heavy in his heart he turned his eyes away from Pippin and settled onto the food before him.

 He had no appetite, but for appearances sake he made a halfhearted attempt on the meal and allowed his mother's voice, currently employed with giving Frodo all the gossip he had missed since moving to Hobbiton, to wash over him. He smiled as Frodo firmly yet politely interrupted his mother not long after that to introduce Sam to the gathered Hobbits. It was merely a formality of course, most of those present having heard of Sam from both Merry and Pippin and being smart enough to realise that Frodo's guest was one and the same as the Hobbit they had been talking of, yet it was a necessary formality and reciprocated in the normal fashion with a toast to the new guest and a repetition of his or her name. 

Once that formality was over second course was served and Merry, having no wish to carry on pretending he was altogether okay for the normal six course meal served when guests came, excused himself with the half lie that he was feeling a little unwell. Of course he then had to convince his mother it was little more than a head cold before he was allowed to leave the dinning room and head through the network of passages to his room.

He was only slightly surprised, upon opening the door, to find Pippin sat on his bed, his eyes filled with worry,

"I am fine, Pip." He said, his eyes moving away from that care as quickly as they might.

"Really? Then why did you leave, Merry? And why did you not say a thing to me?"

"I am just a little out of sorts, Pip. Nothing a good bit of sleep will not cure I assure you." He stated, pulling off his jacket to expose the odd golden yellow of his favourite waistcoat and the patched remains of one of his finest cotton shirts, as he did so. He could feel Pippin's eyes on him as a keen heat on the side of his face.

"I know that you are lying, Merry, something is eating at you. Something bad enough so that you feel you have to keep it from me, yet something that you have no trouble telling Frodo. 

_That_ hurt, Merry, but if you would just tell me why _I_ can not help you instead of Frodo I shall let you be."

"Because sometimes I need to be on my own, because sometimes you are too young, too ignorant to understand me. Because I cannot spend every waking second protecting you. Because I need my own life, Pippin." And once it was said Merry turned back to face Pippin and there was so much hurt shining out at him that he wanted to take the words back. But he knew there was no chance of that, not with so much said and so much pushing at him to be said.

"Just let me be, Pippin." He commanded and that was enough for the young Hobbit. He got to his feet and with the tears running freely down his face now he raised a small hand and struck Merry. The blow was not particularly hard but the premise behind it, that he had pushed Pip hard enough so that the Took would strike him, brought a sting to the blow that would have been missing otherwise.  

"Wake up, Merry before you end up pushing me so far away that I will not come back." And with that Pippin left the room. Merry sagged as the door slammed to, the weight of his secret heart too much for him in that moment.

"He is right you know, Merry." Came the soft tones of Frodo's voice. Merry lifted his head and the reality of what had been said rushed up within him and before he knew what was happening he was nestled against the bare warmth of Frodo's lithe form. It was odd being comforted like this by Frodo, for he had never been tactile in his youth, not even when loss had driven him to hard grief and great distraction. Yet despite the oddity the scent of Frodo, a mix of lavender and Bilbo's pipe smoke, was a great comfort to him and he wept.

"Are you a little calmer now?" He enquired once the silence became too unbearable.

"Yes. Thank you." 

"Do you wish to tell me how you feel now?"

"Hollow, as if he has balled my soul up and taken it with him…I can not bare this much longer."

"It takes you like that sometimes and you can not help pull yourself further into the depression because you know that to say something would be stupidity itself."

"For me maybe, Frodo. But all you would have to do is say something and happiness would be yours."

"You are wrong, Merry."

"Am I? You look at him, Frodo, without seeing, if only you would open your eyes up for a moment you would realise that all the proof you need is sparked there in his eyes."

"It is more complicated than that, much more. I too once thought that I  could find my answers there in the light of his eyes, but I have spent may years finding nothing other than his devotion. Do you know, Merry, how often I have asked him to drop the `sir` when addressing me, to name me `Frodo` just once? So many that I have given up hope. Class divides us you see, more each day, indeed I see clearly my fate now, to love him always until he takes a wife of his own class and leaves me to raise himself a family. I envy you the equality you hold with Pippin for that reason, Merry, for between you there are no barriers." Frodo said and Merry had to resist the urge to tell him that it was the closeness that was making things with Pippin so hard, that if they were not so close he would have already taken the risk and spoken out. Yet that compulsion was nothing to the sudden irrational hope kindled in his heart. For if Frodo would believe willingly that Sam would allow the class division to separate them and thus had blinded himself to the heat and heart in the gardener's eyes, then perhaps he too was doing the same thing, blinding himself due to some irrational fear.

"You are wrong, Frodo and for the very first time I too begin to think that I am wrong also. For something in your words gives me hope and I shall take it to fuel myself through these harder times."

"Are you saying we carry on?"

"Yes." He smiled then and all his fear and hurt pushed away for a moment an idea came into his mind of where to begin this task .

*

It was late afternoon of the next day by the time Merry implemented his idea. The lost time had been spent in explaining to his parents why they had had to comfort a tear streaked Pippin last night. Though oddly enough Pippin had not seemed upset this morning, at least not while Merry avoided eye contact, for the moment he looked into Pip's eyes he could see the hurt he had wrought there.

Almost thankfully Merry had little chance to see that hurt during the day as Pippin had attached himself firmly to Sam, an action the gardener had allowed out of a wish to help and heal the young Hobbit. Yet Frodo seemed put out by the acceptance, for in his eyes all he could perceive was Sam willingly ignoring class protocol for someone other than himself.

Thus when the opportunity had come for Merry to finally take up his idea he had grasped it willingly, knowing well that time away from the hall might ease away his Cousin's envy and perhaps squash his depression for a time. 

And now a good hour later he was drawing his small horse trap to a halt outside a large building that bore a simple wooden sign stating that this was `Furrow's`. It was a name Frodo recognised well and with a breath to suppress the laugh threatening to bubble through him he enquired,

"Why are we stopping here, Merry? Is Furrow's not your tailor?"

"Indeed it is and we are here for two reasons. One, we both need time away from the closeness of Brandy hall before we go mad and two, we could both do with something nice and new in our wardrobe."

"That may well be, Merry, but judging Furrow's merely on that rather interesting waistcoat you keep insisting on wearing I really do not think it will cater to my tastes."

"I shall have you know, Frodo, that Furrow's is an impeccable establishment with the greatest range of fabrics to chose from. That I could find such a wonderful fabric as that of my waistcoat within its walls is show of its diversity." Merry remarked as he dismounted from the trap.

"Well I am still only half convinced despite the speech, but it can not hurt to look." Frodo said as he too dismounted the trap.

"That is the sprit, Frodo. We shall make a Brandybuck of you yet." Merry said as he headed into the shop, Frodo hard upon his heals.

Each and every wall was lined with rail upon rail of fabric, some bright and patterned in such a way to cater to those of the more adventurous taste and some traditional fabrics only delicately patterned with perhaps a touch of silver thread along the hem line or pearl buttons instead of wooden ones. 

"Can I help at all, sir?" The enquiry was a soft one and matched well the lass that had posed it. She was slight and almost entirely plain but for the vivid grey of her eyes.

"Not for the moment, Lilly, I would like to make an introduction first if I may." Merry said as he rounded Frodo so that Lilly might see him better. 

"Of course, Master Merry." Lilly replied.

"Then it gives me pride to introduce you at last to the estimable Frodo Baggins. Frodo, this is Lilly Furrow, patron of Furrow's." Merry remarked as Lilly curtsied low.

"It is good to finally meet you, sir, Master Merry talks a great deal of you whenever he is here. Though he failed to mention what a handsome lad you were." And Merry was surprised to see his cousin colour at the compliment, for he would have assumed that Frodo had heard such things many times over since moving away to Hobbiton.

"I thank you for the kindness, Lilly, for most would say that my appearance is `unnatural`."

"Nonsense, sir, you can call any fair if you know where to look. But you did not come here to listen to my nonsense."

"No, but it is always good to listen to you Lilly. We came for a set of new clothes."

"For what sort of an occasion?"

"Informal, though we both have wish to make an impression."

"Then perhaps this blue here for you, Master Merry, as a compliment to your eyes and if I team that with this grey and perhaps this lighter blue." She said as she pulled at various fabrics and piled them into her arms. Once she seemed content with her selection she gestured for Merry to follow her through the mass of fabrics towards a screened section of the shop.

Four hours later the curtain was pulled back to reveal Merry clothed in a white shirt, dark blue waistcoat, (picked out with a pail silver embroidery) pail blue jacket and grey trousers. Each shade picked out the next and as Lilly had presumed the dark blue of the waistcoat pulled and intensified the grey of Merry's eyes.

"The Jacket will need some pulling in here and there and the trousers need lengthening, but apart from that I think you look the part master Merry."

"Frodo?"

"It really does suit you, Merry, indeed I do not think you have ever looked this fine before." Frodo replied. Merry shifted uncomfortably at that comment and Frodo had to suppress a chuckle as he realised that Lilly had lined the jacket with the same yellow fabric that adorned Merry's normal waistcoat. 

"If that is settled you can go and change, master Merry, while I go and see what I can see for Frodo."

It was another four hours later when the curtain was again pulled open and Lilly appeared, a broad smile upon her lips.

"Well it took some effort, master, but I think you shall be very much pleased. Frodo?" She enquired. Frodo appeared into view a moment later and Merry found his ability for comprehensive thought lost for a moment.

For the soft almost pearl like shine of the fabric of the jacket brought such a vitality to Frodo's skin that Merry could almost believe that he was shining, yet this inner light was nothing to the very intensity of Frodo's eyes, brightened by the soft autumnal orange of the waistcoat he was wearing.  Finally the cut of the tails of the jacket and of the black trousers was such that it added form to the litheness of Frodo's body and added an elegance that fair took the breath away.

"Well?" Frodo enquired.

"You look absolutely amassing, Frodo, just…wow." Merry remarked.

"Like yours, master Merry, it still needs a little tweaking, but this is defiantly the outfit for him."

"I could not agree more."

"Then you can go and change back now, master Baggins. It shall be the usual arrangement, Merry, I shall bring these to you tomorrow along with the item you requested and you will pay me when you have received them."

"Right, and I assume the usual payment is acceptable?"

"Of course, sir, for your family does make a good drop of Winyards."

"Then I shall see you tomorrow."

*

The journey back to Brandy hall was quiet as Merry pondered the next step and Frodo drifted away in the depths of his imagination. It was a content silence and Merry felt loathed to break it when his mind eventually ceased on an idea, but he knew that he had to tell Frodo, if only so that he might have another perspective on whether the decision was a sensible one or not.

"I think I may have a plan, Frodo."

"Then would you care to inform me?"

"We must tell them the truth, Frodo, it does neither us nor our friendships with them any good and if they do not return our feelings then it should make little difference if they are our true friends. If they are not and they respond in a difficult manner…then we move on from that as we can. 

"Such a confession as the ones we must make need a suitable way of delivering them and a suitable background. Now we both know that Pip thinks with his stomach and so I shall give him a banquet and tell him when all is better between us. How you might tell Sam is best left to you for I have little idea of what he loves best."

"Song. I shall tell him in song." And with that decision made they fell back into silence, their minds now on the next day and the beginning of what would either be something wonderful or the hardest moment of their lives.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T: Well that's it for this chapter, the next one will be mainly m/p so if you're here for the f/s then there is a wait ahead I'm afraid.

Thanks to the fiction ` Frodo gets a new look` for making me think about dressing the lads up and to the costume designer of the films for the Rivendale sick bed outfit that obviously inspired Frodo's, get up here. 

Also thank you to the creators of amé, for its herby goodness has brought happiness to me in a way that chocolate always fails to.

R&R and I'll tell you about my next fic…it's a corker!


	3. took

Shire Summer.

                                 A Meal fit for a Took.

T: And yes despite the fact that I did manage to watch the extended DVD all in a day this still got delayed. Why? I was back at work for a week but I'm on hols again for another week so I'll get this thing finished. Right that done I wish to state that at this moment LOTR is not mine, though by twelve today it should be if my s.w.a.t teem have gotten the right building…oh wait I have news…hmmm apparently I now own Harry Potter. Great. Angst, Slash and very m/p this chapter so if it bothers you then do not read, or you're only a f/s shipper then wait and your patience will be rewarded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dawn of the next day saw Merry tucked within the library and surrounded by every cookbook he could find in the vast space. It was evident that he had been there most of the night; for he was still dressed in the soft red cotton trousers and short-sleeved top that made up his pyjamas and his curls were in great disarray.  Yet the greatest suffering of the hours of pain staking research was his left hand, which was coated now in a thin film of blue ink that had either been flicked there by the tip of his quill or had transferred from the words themselves.

"You look like you are having fun." Came a comment to Merry's left. He jumped and shifted his head in time to see Frodo break into steady laughter.

"I thought I had warned you about sneaking up on me."

"You did, but you were far too easy a target to resist." Frodo replied, his eyes skimming over his Cousin's appearance again before he enquired,

"Did you even go to bed last night?"

"Yes, for about an hour and then I gave up trying to sleep and came in here." Merry replied, his eyes shifting back to his work.

"This is all in aid of Pip's banquette I take it?"

"Yes and I assure you that it has been a task and a half to find something for every course."

"How many are you having in total?"

"Eight, a small fare for a Hobbit, I know, but I do not wish to over stuff Pip, for when he is completely full he tends to sleep it off."

"And that explains why he's more often asleep than he is awake. Which course are you up to now?"

"Desert, indeed I have spent the last hour and a half looking for a desert and still I have nothing."

"Let me see what other courses you have chosen, then perhaps I can help you with desert." Frodo said. Merry silently handed over a large scrap of paper chocked full of crossings out and alternatives until in a very small script in the bottom corner was scribbled;

Starter.

Garlic mushrooms with a fresh yoghurt dip.

Fish.

Trout in Riesling

Poultry.

Turkey and watercress roulades.

Beef.

Peppered beef sauté

Lamb.

Spicy cinnamon lamb.

Vegetables.

Freshly picked vegetables with a garlic dip.

"Well it is evident that you have spent a long time researching this."

"More than you would believe, each and every course has been put together so that there is something of everything that Pip loves the best. Logically most of the main courses will need some sort of potato side dish, but I thought we could ask Sam nicely and then we would have an unforgettable meal."

"For us as well as your Took it seems. But it shall be worth it I am sure and with not only Sam's help but my own, the hardship should be cut in three."

"Meaning no offence, Frodo, but how can you aid us when the last I remember you hated to cook and had no natural talent for it."

"I still do not have natural gift or love for the art as far as savouries go, but with the art of constructing deserts and most pacifically the desert I think shall suit your meal perfectly, I believe I excel."

"Will you tell me what this desert is?"

"No. I think I shall allow you to be surprised by it."

"Very well, I shall look forward to finding out. Until then, though, I can at last leave this room and get myself dressed. For my last course will be the simple cheese board that we are all used to by now."

"Once you are dressed, Merry, you shall have a larger task before you I fear. For there is a room to set aside and decorate and time must be set aside for you to talk to Sam."

"I know and there is the other task of keeping Pip occupied by someone other than Sam."

"I thought you might need something of that sort and so I found out Uncle Saradoc last night before I retired to bed and sparked up a conversation. Amid the general discussions on books and the like I managed to suggest that it might do Pippin some good to see a little of Buckland with him. Learn about being a landholder so that he might find the change into being Thain smother than it might be."

"Dad of course would have taken the suggestion in and will be acting on it as soon as he might. Why would he not when you so appealed to his belief that Pip needs `straightening up`? You are a veritable genius, Frodo, indeed that brain of yours could be turned towards a few schemes lurking away in my mind."

"Then perhaps it is for the best that I am only here for a few weeks, or your influence could run off onto me and undo all of Bilbo's hard work."

"True enough. If we rendezvous in the kitchens in a half hour that will give me time to change and you time to find Sam."

*

Three hours later and a small section of the kitchens had been cornered off and dedicated to the preparation of the feast.

There was an aura of work settled over the three Hobbits, Merry busily slicing up strips of beef, Sam quietly boiling of potatoes and Frodo stood to one side of him giving assistance when needed. Merry found himself lifting his head every now and again to watch the pair. Frodo was lent slightly towards the gardener, a light sparked low in his eyes that was purely contentment and devotion.  At one point when his eyes drifted over the pair had reached together for one item and as their hands touched they froze in place. The moment drew out, neither moving away but neither closing the space. Merry found himself tempted to just push one or the other just slightly, but knew if he did as such then all chance of the pair finding their own imperative would be lost and they might always need aid to keep their relationship alive. 

He remained impassive therefore and a moment later Frodo broke the contact and blushing he apologised and turned away for a moment. Had he held his place a moment longer he would have perceived, as Merry did, a great disappointment muting the fire of Sam's eyes.

After that Merry's attention stayed firmly on his area of preparation, though his mind wondered for a moment if Frodo could in fact find courage enough to stay his plan or whether his fear would make him veer away and remain silent forever.

*

The last light of the day was filtering out of the sky when Merry made his final checks. Everything seemed to be in order, food, venue, decoration, Pip…Suddenly the smile that had been inching onto Merry's lips froze and his mind tried to recall if they had formed a plan of how to get Pip into the room.

He stared blankly at the tiny sparks of candlelight and twiddled subconsciously with the buttons of his new waistcoat. It had been a risk to so light the tiny space in such a way and to dress in such a fashion, for it would be quickly evident that this small meal was more than it seemed. But the logic had been that as the whole evening was based within risk, candles and Lilly's fine tailoring were the best thing for the occasion.

A Knock on the door started him out of his thoughts and as he crossed to open it he recalled that yes, there had been plan to get Pip here.

And it was the Took that greeted him as he swung the door inward, his eyes covered over with a small swatch of cloth and his slight form dressed in his best outfit. Indeed so well did the young Hobbit look in the mix of black and silver fabrics that Merry almost forgot that Sam was just behind the Took until he cleared his throat and passed Pippin's hand into Merry's.

Pip shifted, aware of the change in guides just by touch alone, yet he retained his silence, not wishing, Merry supposed, to break the atmosphere. He sat the Took at the head of the table and took his place at his left, breathing deeply as the reality of the moment caught him. Once Sam had placed the first course before him He leaned into the Took and removed the makeshift blindfold.

Pippin blinked as he adjusted himself to the change in light and then his eyes took in the space in an almost leisurely fashion, halting only when they found Merry.

"This is nice. What is the occasion?" He enquired, confusion evident both in his voice and his eyes.

"There is no real occasion. I wished to say sorry, Pip and I wanted a few moments with you alone."

"You realise, of course, that you might simply have asked for a moment alone and apologised at any point yesterday. But you have to make a scheme of everything do you not?"

"Apparently so." Merry mumbled to himself. He settled himself into his chair, his feet connecting for a moment with the package hidden beneath the table and he smiled. Dipping to retrieve the gift he waited for Pippin to finish the mushroom he had popped into his mouth.

"What have you there?"

"It is a little something that I saw and thought of you." Merry replied as he passed the parcel over. Distracted from the starter now by the promise of some manthom or another. A few moments later and the tattered remains of the package were strewn about the floor and he was wrapping the new scarf (Woven by Lilly's skilled hands and of a shade close to that of Merry's favourite waistcoat) about his neck. 

"It is wonderful, Merry." The Took said, looking younger now that the scarf adorned him.

"I thought you could keep it as reminder of me, so that you know I am right by you even when you can not find me." And he wanted then to say everything, to let the words go and live in risk. But the timing was wrong, this he knew all too well, for to speak now would make the evening void and bring pain to him should things go ill, yet lingering ment that the words might never come and that he would be where Frodo was now, teetering always on a the line and never daring to cross.

He shook the thought from his mind for the moment and concentrated himself in watching Pip eat in the candlelight.

*

There was only Frodo's desert and the cheese left now before the evening was over and all chance for risk and change would be lost with it. Yet Merry was too lost in the simple comfort of the evening now to concern himself with that loss. For this was the first time since he had realised his feelings that he had allowed himself to relax in Pippin's company and just simply enjoy the warmth and closeness of their friendship.

At last though, the unsaid words pulled at that comfort until the pair descended into their own private thoughts. This silence was broken by Frodo's entrance into the room, two ceramic bowls balanced within his hands and a pained look of concentration on his face. He walked the space between himself and the room as slowly as he might and once he had set his fare on the table gave Merry a questioning glance. Sparked into action then by that simple action he flashed Frodo a smile and with a sweep of his hands indicated to his Cousin that he wanted his privacy back.

When he was again alone with Pip he lent to divide what, on appearance, was nothing more than apple pie and ice cream. Yet with his first bite he knew that Frodo had not been giving himself undue praise, for the lid of the pie had been carefully dusted with icing sugar so that it might caramelise in the oven and thus add crunch and sweetness to the mix. The filling itself was dotted with the occasional raisin, found only as a sudden hot sweetness in the mouth. The ice cream was smooth and creamy and flavoured with enough cinnamon to add spice and depth to the whole dish.

As he reached for his third portion he felt Pippin's eyes on him as a bright heat and turning he was greeted not with the normal green spark of Pip's pupils but a mix of shadow and light caused by the candles.

"Merry?" He enquired after a moment of silence.

"Yes Pip?"

"Can you tell me now?"

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is that you have set this thing up for. I could almost believe that is as you say just for apology, but if that is true then it is a little excessive even by your standards. Thus I think there is more to it and I would care to know what it is,"

"It is nothing, Pip…"He stopped himself then and after a moments consideration shook his head and said, "No, that is not true. I want to tell you something, Pip, which will change things between us even though in a way I wish it would not.

"Now it comes to it I find all the fancy words I had plotted out in my mind have faded away and so I shall try for just the simple truth. You accused me of pushing you away last night, Pip, and that is true. As to why I can say only that each day I see you now I yearn to touch you…to taste you…and it kills me a little each time that I cannot.

"Peregrine Took. Pip. I love you." And with that said he found that all other words left him and his joy faded suddenly in the sudden blankness of Pippin's eyes. To Merry that blackness was rejection and he closed his eyes against it, wishing that nothing had been said, wishing that he could place the light back into Pippin's eyes.

"Open your eyes, Merry." And there was something in the note of Pippin's voice then that snapped his eyes open against his wishes, for he still believed that that absence and rejection would greet him.

Yet all that he saw was heat and care and almost in a dream he moved forward then, his lips seeking and finding Pippin's.  

When eventually they had had their fill of touch and taste, they broke away from one another and gaining back his breath Pippin enquired,

"Did you think I would turn you away?"

"Yes."

"But why, Merry?"

"Because every time I looked into your eyes I saw nothing other that what I had always seen."

"Fool Brandybuck," Pippin remarked. Stretching a hand to caress Merry's face he broke suddenly into a peal of laughter so high, so bright and so typically Pippin that Merry ceased him into another kiss. Pippin pushed away after a moment and ceasing Merry's face again said, "You saw the same thing, Merry, because I have always loved you. Always. You should have thought of that before you put so much effort into this scheme, but then again if you had done that you would not be Merry would you?"

"You are a minx."

"Of course I am. But that is why you care is it not?" He enquired. 

"Oh yes." Merry replied as he pulled Pippin into another kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T: Ta dah! Not that anyone is actually reading this fic but the final chapter is also up so go and read it before you R+R as it kind of goes with this one…kind of.

A little hint about my next story which (I think) will be my best, it is a `what if` centred around a very important point in the book cannon…he to learn more you'll have to wait until I post it either here on fanfic.net or on quill and ink.


	4. sam

          Shire Summer.

                                             A Song for Sam.

T: I do not really know why I'm bothering to do this, as no one seems to have really taken to this particular fic. However, on the suggestion of my one reviewer I'll probably start weaning my stuff into Quill and ink until such a point when I'll close my account here. Sad I know but more and more people are finding that fanfic.net just hasn't got the spark it once did. *Sigh* moving on LOTR is not mine, if it was I would have released all three movies about two month apart and made sure all the slashy references were really hyped. ANGST suggestions of SMUT and lots of F/S and M/P.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Frodo had woken with the dawn, a habit he had developed earlier in the year so that he might be up to prepare breakfast for Bilbo and once Sam had taken that duty from him, so that he might keep the young Gamgee company.

Once he had showered, dressed and consumed an early breakfast on his own he had waited for the other occupants of Brandy hall to wake so that he might learn of how Merry's evening had fared. Of course it had been evident by the tension in the room, as he had brought desert, that things were not going to plan, but Merry's smile had convinced him that nothing altogether horrible had occurred. Yet something must have happened between then and when he had returned with the cheese board an hour later, for not both Merry and Pippin had vanished from the room, leaving Frodo the time consuming task of cleaning up behind his Cousins. Not that he had minded the work, for it had given him chance to think a little more on his `project` and whether it was at all sensible to continue. 

There was no news of either the Brandybuck or the Took at breakfast and when neither appeared for the meal Frodo began to worry. After all it was nothing like Pippin to miss any meal and Merry always came to breakfast if only because it was his duty as the Master's son to be present. Thus once he had finished his meal he had crossed into the maze of corridors and tried vainly to recall in which direction Merry's room lay from this point.

It took him only a few moments to recall and a few minutes later he was tapping gently on the door of Merry's room and repeating words on the variation of,

"Merry, it is Frodo, are you well? Can I come in?" Of course was a little shocked when the door had opened and he was greeted with a half naked, semi asleep, Pippin, but the Took received that shock with a small quirk of his lips and a bright,

"Good morning, Frodo dear. How might I be assistance?" Frodo had simply stared for a moment then shaking his head had replied,

"For a start you can get some more clothing on, unless you want all of the hall to know what you were up to last night." The Took laughed at that and as he ducked back into Merry's room he heard the rumble of the Brandybuck's voice and the Took's bright reply before they both appeared back in the doorway, dressed in a pair of matching green dressing gowns.

"Pip tells me that you have become a prude, Frodo." Merry remarked.

"Nonsense, I just think a little discretion might be wise on your part."

"True enough, but I am afraid that we Tooks are famous for not having discretion."

"Or brains, or a good sense of timing and many other things."

"Ignore Master Meriadoc, he is a little grumpy in the mornings it seems." Pip stated, his trademark almost childlike smile gracing his face before he enquired, "Are you here to ask for our help with your scheme, Frodo?"

"Like tact." Merry mumbled as Frodo's completion went from white to a pail rose hue.

"No, indeed. I was worried for you because you have missed breakfast and so I came to see if things were okay."

"Quite clearly they are not." Pippin remarked, "How am I ment to get some food now if breakfast is over?"

"If you go and ask the cook nicely I am sure she shall give you something to eat, Pip." 

"True enough, Merry love, but that would mean getting dressed and I rather like kicking around in one of your dressing gowns."

"Then I fear, dear Pip, that you shall have to starve."

"Oh fiddle to it! We shall have to get dressed to help Frodo anyway and at least this way there is food in the bargain also." The Took remarked as he again ducked into Merry's room.

"I shall understand if you do not want our help, Frodo, especially as Pip will probably be more hindrance than help…"

"I can hear every word you are saying you know." Pippin's voice remarked from the depths of Merry's room. Frodo smiled at that and taking a firm hold of Merry's arm said,

"I shall very much appreciate your help, Merry and perhaps we can use Pip to fetch us tea and the like."

"Well I like that, from Thain in training to servant for an upstart Baggins, wait until father hears of this." Pip said, the words nothing more than jest and bring laughter into all three of their hearts.

*

 An hour later and they were sat in the library, Frodo's head buried firmly in a thick poetry book, Merry and Pippin leaning over a thinner poetry book, only the occasional snigger warning that they might not be taking their work all that seriously.

"It is no good, nothing here can even come close to what I want." Frodo remarked as he closed the book before him with a solid thump. 

"Then there is only one other thing that may help you, Frodo."

"Please do tell what that might be, Merry."

"Write to Bilbo and tell him. If any one has the book containing the things your looking for then it will be him."

"I do not know, Merry. Telling Sam is one thing, but telling Bilbo…"

"I half sure he already knows Frodo, or at least suspects. You said yourself that you have been less than subtle about your feelings for Sam and if that is true then it makes sense that Bilbo will have but two and two together."

"True enough and if things go the way I hope they might then Bilbo will have to know anyway."

"Precisely. This way you deal with two birds with one stone."

"Do you ever get tired of being right?"

"Of course not." Merry remarked as he turned hi attention back to the book before him. Frodo shook his head and putting his book to one side he began his letter to Bilbo.

*

It was a long torturous week before the response appeared and Frodo spent the time lodged within the library, searching vainly for some hope and if he were honest with himself, so that he might have time free of Sam.

Frodo found the time apart oddly enlightening, for he began to appreciate the significance of the Gamgee in his life. That knowledge brought a new fear into his mind, for before he was only facing the possibility of class coming between himself and a positive response from Sam, yet now there was the extra possibility that their friendship would be the thing to get in the way and was also to be the thing risked in moving forward. But had Merry not risked the very same thing and found a new more exciting closeness for it? True enough, yet there had always been the element of something else in their relationship, an element of desire that seemed to tie a line of white fire between them. True Merry believed that there was something of the same between he and Sam, but then Merry was not involved enough to see the light in Sam's eyes for what it was. Yet… and it always came down to `yet` in the end, or more precisely `but` and that was half the problem. For Frodo could act, would act, if only his indecision was taken from him for just a moment, just a single moment.

Sam found the time apart somewhat disconcerting, for his life had been tied to Frodo's always either by duty or the unbreakable steal of their friendship and now that he was again without him he felt…torn…somehow. Of course he kept his mind busy by humouring the newfound vitality of both Merry and Pippin and by occasionally thwarting some of their more dangerous schemes. Yet always the pair seemed to bring conversations back to Frodo or more specifically his feelings on Frodo, something that fair perplexed even Sam himself. For he cared for Frodo, that much was undeniable and he thought Frodo fair, both in looks and in personality. But more than that he could not be sure on. Sometimes he would see something in Frodo's eyes and he'd feel his heart skip just a little, but then Frodo would turn away and his heart would jump back to ticking away normally as would everything else. There were other times when he wanted nothing more than to just protect, Frodo, to lock him away where the taint of darkness could never get to him. It was that protectiveness that scared Sam, for when it was at his strongest he felt that there was nothing he would not do to protect Frodo and even something so drastic as harming or perhaps killing other of their kind would only be small price for Frodo's welfare. That depth of devotion ment only one thing, Sam knew and it was that which scared him the most about those days. For liking Frodo was well enough, even if it was in that way, while loving him…loving him was very, very dangerous.

*

"Well what does he say?" Merry enquired as Frodo lowered the note to the book-strewn table before him,

"Read it for yourself." Frodo said as he passed over the slip of paper. Merry took a moment to work his head around Bilbo's scrawled hand before the words became clear to him,

`Frodo,

            I am glad that at last you have found your way through the mists of confusion into this realisation. I know that you will wish more from me than a barely concealed `I told you so` and so I wished to tell you that I could not be more proud with the one you have chosen to govern your heart.

As for the method you have chosen to tell him I think perhaps that though it will appeal to Sam's sensibilities you might have been better sticking to something you can do well. Not that I wish to insult your poetry skills of course, but you are still learning how to perfect your ability and this is most defiantly not the way to bring it to fruition

Yet I shall not convince you to change your mind, knowing all too well how stubborn you are when you set your heart to things. Therefore I suggest to you that adapting something from the elvish text I have sent might be your best cause of action, for then you can put your own emphasis onto the words and you can find your own tune.

I hope that everything goes as you wish and that Merry might calm Pippin down rather than enflame him. 

                                             Bilbo. `

"And have you found anything in the text he sent?" Merry enquired.

"I shall have to translate it yet and as it is in a version of the elvish tongue that I am less adapt at it shall take time."

"How much time?"

"Probably another week."

"Frodo, is there not perhaps an easier way to announce your feelings? One that will not mean more time for you to doubt that this is the only way forwards and to hurt Sam." Pip enquired.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Merry replied as he gave Pippin a warning look.

"Pip?"

"No, Merry is right, Frodo, you do not need to be worried with this and if you think it is the only way then we are with you until the end."

"Then could you hand me that text over there?" He enquired as he pointed to a slim text to the Hobbit's left.

*

The sound of laughter, Frodo's laughter, guided Sam to a dark wooden door that stood just slightly ajar. Through the small crack he could see his master, surrounded by piles of books and currently bent almost double over the pile. Curious as to what was causing such evident joy in his master, he crossed into the room and was greeted with the most perverse of sights.

Merry was wrapped within Frodo's travelling cloak and had styled his curls in such a way that at quick glance he looked oddly like his Cousin. Pip had an old mop head over his curls and had found some fraying outfit to toss over his own clothes so that he gave the appearance of being a lower class Hobbit. The pair were busy acting out a scene that seemed to Sam to be an odd farcical look at his friendship with Frodo.

"Beggin' your pardon, Mr Fooodooo, but I fear I don't quite get yer meaning." Pip was saying, his voice dropped in a hard imitation of Sam's own.

"I can not comprehend, my fair Gamgee, why you are unable to assimilate my avowal of ardour. Yet you are a unpretentious individual and so perchance I must find a less loquacious way for me to present this admission." Merry stated his voice pitched in a voice akin to Frodo's yet stressed somehow to make it comic.

"And then you shall sing your song to him as such," And Merry proceeded to rattle off some simple rhyme and then Pip placed a hand to his forehead and said,

"Oh Sir! Could it be that ye are telling me that ye care for me?"

"Precisely, dear fellow." And then the pair joined together in a sweet kiss, which eased Sam's heart to see, for it ment that Pip had gained his Merry at last.

Yet only a moment he dwelled on this fair turn of events before his mind caught up with him and he realised what they were saying. Frodo, fare, sweet and unbending Frodo cared for him as more than friend. He shook his head then, for it was a ridiculous notion, one that was set to get himself hurt if he let himself believe it. 

Evidently the Took and the Brandybuck were having a laugh at both Frodo's and his own expenses and the master was laughing to save face and yet…

Suddenly being indoors seemed like an unwise idea to Sam, for he felt trapped in by the walls, ceilings and floors. Thus he started out of the library not caring if he was discovered in that moment.

Once out in the calm night air he took a few deep breaths and allowed himself to ponder again on that last thought. He had wondered suddenly what he would have done had it truly been Frodo and himself in that moment rather than the two playacting doubles. He would reach for his master and letting his care go he would touch the soft skin about his cheek. Then he would look into his master's eyes and everything he would need to know would be written there in the deep fire of those Morning Glory blue eyes. Then slowly, oh so slowly, he would close the gap between them until he could feel the soft press of those lips on his own and the heat of his Master's breath was mixed in with his own. He'd give himself into that moment then, allowing all the time it would require to learn just where to touch to speed his Master's pulse and what his Master tasted of in the secret corners of his mouth. And one the learning was done he'd pull away and say simply,

"I love you, Frodo." And that would be all that needed to be said between them before they were lost to one another again, lost to the heat.

Waking from the dream Sam found that all his fear and doubt was gone and that Frodo stood now just a breath away, concern furrowing his fare brow,

"Sam?" He enquired the word little more than whisper.

"Frodo." He replied as he closed the gap and his dream was realised in a flurry of hard bruising kisses. It was Frodo who broke away, and he laughed then, high, bright and so joyful that it was pleasure itself to hear it.

"Trust you to spoil all my plans. I was writing a song for you to hear so that you could see how much I loved you."

"There is still plenty of time for songs, me dear. And mayhap it was better this way for it allowed me to see past me fear to the truth of it all. I love you." And it was indeed all that needed to be said before the pair drew together again under the first light of the summer sun. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T: And at last the beast is dead! This last chapter is nothing like my written version and has given me no end of hassle most likely because Merry and Pippin nullify an angsty environment. Meh R+R if you want to, if not then ta for reading all this way.


End file.
